El zorro, el hombre y la espada
by Hyuga Elias
Summary: Para los samuráis, su espada era el elemento más importante en su vida. Por eso, Mifune no podía dejar la suya quebrada, y en su tarea recibió una inesperada ayuda.
Bueno, este fic casi participó en el reto de mitología japonesa del foro La Aldea oculta entre las hojas. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Tanto Naruto como su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen que utilizo tampoco es mía, y le doy el crédito al autor. (Por cierto, es la imagen de la lucha de Hanzo y Mifune).

También advierto que hay cierto OoC, ya que no se si Mifune en verdad creía en algún dios.

* * *

En el País del Hierro la gente se regía por el bushido, un código con tradiciones muy antiguas. En tiempos de guerra, por ejemplo, estaba prohibido que un samurái volviese a su hogar hasta haber finalizado el conflicto. También estaba la cuestión del honor. Si un guerrero mancillaba su honra, más le valía practicar el harakiri que enfrentarse a su pueblo. Sin embargo, las tradiciones más difundidas y respetadas eran las que se referían a las katanas. Estas eran el alma del samurái y lo acompañaban hasta el último momento. Tan unidos eran los guerreros con sus armas favoritas que hasta les ponían nombres, dependiendo de las hazañas logradas en el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, estas armas se rompían en más de una ocasión, y cuando esto sucedía, era como si la antigua muriera, y al volverla a forjar, naciera una nueva. Hubo muchas katanas conocidas, pero entre estas, había una que destacaba por la historia de su nacimiento.

Entre todos los samuráis, no existía alguno que siguiese el bushido de mejor manera que Mifune, uno de los guerreros más respetados en toda su nación. Nunca había herido injustamente a nadie, ya sea hombre, mujer, niño o anciano. Servía fielmente a su señor, llegando a ofrecerse voluntario varias veces para pagar alguna ofensa hecha hacia su persona. También era destacable su valor, ya que nunca negaba una lucha justa ni huía de la batalla, llegando a ofrecer su vida con tal de que los demás se salven.

En realidad, el relato comienza justo después de que Mifune, en un acto heroico, cubrió la retirada de sus compañeros, teniendo que enfrentarse al temido Hanzo de la salamandra. Por fortuna para él, su enemigo se mostró misericordioso y le dio el antídoto para su veneno. Estaría un tiempo paralizado, se dormiría y finalmente se despertaría ya curado. Hecho esto, se fue prometiendo que ensalzaría su nombre por su gran valor.

Pero esto no le importaba a Mifune. Había perdido en contra de un enemigo de su nación, y para colmo había recibido misericordia. Esto era un claro insulto a su honra, por lo que decidió que luego de recuperarse del veneno se realizaría el harakiri. Así, solo. Sin un compañero que cuidara de su cuerpo ni que termine su dolor antes de finalizar el corte vertical.

Esa noche, mientras dormía sedado por la sustancia tuvo un sueño extraño. Él se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, que por lo que veía era una forja antigua. También vio un templo muy similar a aquel en honor a Inari que él solía frecuentar. Le pareció raro el no conocer ese lugar, pero lo más inusual del sueño fue cuando un joven se le apareció de la nada y comenzó a hablarle cómo si le conociera desde hace años.

"—Mifune, no hagas lo que planeas. Eres demasiado grande para morir de esta manera.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el samurái, consciente de estar en el mundo de los sueños.

—Mifune, tu honra está intacta. Por favor, no hagas el harakiri. Nos encontraremos de nuevo cuando el lobo cuide del cordero. "—Dicho esto, desapareció, junto a todo el sueño de Mifune.

A la mañana siguiente el samurái despertó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, pero para su sorpresa estaba rodeado de otros guerreros del País del Hierro.

—Mifune-san, que alegría que esté vivo. Eita-sama solicita su presencia inmediata.

— ¿En verdad? —Preguntó incrédulo de que el general de todos los samuráis lo esté llamando a él, que tan sólo era otro soldado más.

—En verdad Mifune-san. Tiene que partir inmediatamente.

Dicho esto le entregaron el caballo más rápido que tenían, porque hacía ya tres días que Mifune era requerido en la casa de su señor.

Cuando llegó, un servidor lo condujo a la sala más alta de todas las del castillo. Él nunca había estado en ella, pero la conocía por su fama: la "Sala del ruiseñor", que estaba construida con una madera tan chillona que advertía a cualquier presente de un posible asalto por parte de shinobis enemigos. Sólo un samurái entrenado en los secretos de su arte podría pasar sin hacer ruido. Esa era la razón por la que casi nunca era usada, además de que sólo se ocupaba en situaciones especiales.

—Me alegra que estés aquí Mifune. —Le dijo su general, el cual estaba de espaldas a él, ya que veía hacia los bosques por la puerta ventana abierta —Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante.

—Haré lo que me ordene, Eita-sama. —Respondió arrodillado.

—Si quitas la guerra, esta es una hermosa época del año. ¿No te parece? —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Falta poco para que florezcan los cerezos. —Respondió algo extrañado.

—Una flor muy sabia. Cae antes de marchitarse, llevándose su esplendor consigo y no permitiendo que el tiempo la alcance en la cima.

—Eita-sama, no se ofenda, pero no creo que usted me haya llamado tan sólo para conversar sobre los cerezos.

—Siempre tan impaciente Mifune. —Se dio vuelta hacia él —Debes cuidar ese aspecto si vas a ser mi sucesor. —Soltó la noticia así nada más.

— ¿Su qué? —Dijo sin poder creérselo.

—Tú, Mifune —Entonces le tomó de los hombros —Serás dentro de poco el general de la Nación del Hierro.

—Pero señor…

—Nada de peros. Ya está todo arreglado para que me sucedas.

— ¿Pero por qué yo?

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu espada? —Preguntó cambiando de tema, luego de notar que su súbdito estaba desarmado.

—Se ha quebrado durante mi duelo contra Hanzo de la Salamandra —Dijo avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha —Antes de que mis compañeros me buscasen estaba dispuesto a hacer el harakiri.

—Que esa idea no asome por tu cabeza —Le reprendió —Sabes que para mí aquel que se quita el aliento es igual al que huye de la batalla. Ahora, si lo que deseas es recobrar tu honor, deberás re forjar tu propia espada. Y sabes que sólo hay un lugar para hacer eso. —Dijo con un tono aún más severo.

—Se refiere a la forja del norte, ¿No? —Preguntó ocultando su terror.

—Así es, y esperaré tu regreso dentro de siete días. Si para entonces no volviste, asumiré que has muerto.

— ¿Cuándo deberé partir?

—Ni bien salgas de este castillo. —Dijo finalizando la reunión.

La forja del norte era conocida por ubicarse en un lugar inhóspito, lleno de fieras salvajes y peligros a los cuales pocos samuráis habían sobrevivido. El viaje de Mifune no careció de esto, pero con la ayuda de su mano y de su dios, al cual se había encomendado antes de partir, logró llegar airoso a las proximidades del lugar.

Cuando la forja estaba a su vista, se encontró con un pequeño zorro rojo. No era más que una cría, y se veía asustada y abandonada. Era también notable el hambre que estaba pasando.

—Pobre criatura —Se dijo Mifune, y sin dudarlo se acercó y le compartió un poco de la carne que le quedaba, y le dejó acompañarle por el resto de su camino.

Al llegar al lugar, el samurái notó que parecía no haber sido ocupada en años. No había rastros de fuego o cenizas en donde debería haber aunque sea una marca negra, y los instrumentos tampoco se veían gastados. En realidad, hasta parecían recién forjados.

—Ay de mí —Se lamentaba —Todos estos instrumentos que podrían recobrar mi honor, y yo no tengo conocimiento del arte del herrero.

Entonces, viendo que no podría hacer nada allí, y también que empezaba a oscurecer, encendió un pequeño fuego, ante cuyo calor descansó Mifune.

A la mañana siguiente, el samurái despertó temprano debido a unos ruidos que venían de la forja. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que el barullo lo estaba haciendo el pequeño zorrito, el cual se dedicaba a golpear los metales.

Al verlo despertar, el animal se le acercó con un pedazo de carne cazada y cocinada para que desayunara. Mifune pensó que estaba siendo víctima de su mente, la cual buscaba cualquier modo posible para terminar la tarea. Sin embargo, supo que era real cuando probó el alimento.

"¿Será un enviado de Inari-sama?", pensó recordando que bajo la protección de este estaban los famosos kitsune. Dejó sus dudas atrás cuando vio al animal trabajando cómo sólo lo haría un herrero que lleva toda su vida en el oficio. Cuando se acercó, el zorrito le alcanzó el mazo para que golpeara mientras él sostenía el acero caliente.

Así pasaron seis días, en los cuales el zorro pelirrojo le enseñó a Mifune el arte del herrero, y al cabo de los cuales la nueva espada había sido forjada.

El tiempo de la vuelta había llegado, y al samurái le dolía el dejar a su pequeño amigo allí sólo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía llevárselo consigo debido a la aversión que sus compatriotas le tenían a su especie.

—Adiós buen compañero —Le dijo antes de partir —Estaré siempre en deuda contigo, hasta que mis días se consuman.

No esperaba respuesta, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el zorro abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo único que hice fue pagar una deuda. —Dijo mientras comenzaba a cambiar en un niño y luego en un joven hermoso —No puedo dejar sólo a mi mayor devoto.

—I-Inari-sama —Dijo en shock.

—Ve con bien, Mifune. El País del Hierro crecerá bajo tu guía. —Una vez dicho esto, desapareció.

Mifune estaba demasiado anonadado para poder decir algo. Su dios le había visitado para ayudarle a recobrar la honra. Eso no era nada pequeño. Entonces vio la espada que había sido vuelta a forjar, y recordó que todavía quedaba por ponerle un nuevo nombre. Lo estuvo pensando un rato, hasta que encontró el ideal.

Desde entonces, todos los enemigos se atemorizaban si es que se enfrentaban a Mifune, el General de Tetsu no Kuni, y a su espada, Ko Kitsune Maru.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Y tanto así, como si no les gustó o si vieron algo incoherente, díganme en los reviews. Tengan buenas tardes. Matta'ne


End file.
